


Estúpidas clases de Pociones

by MoonySmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amistad/Romance, Celos, Descubrimiento, M/M, Muchos pensamientos internos, Sirius es un melodramático, adolescentes, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Por unas estúpidas clases de Pociones, Sirius se dará cuenta de lo que siente por Remus... ¿Puede ser que le guste?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Estúpidas clases de Pociones

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente escrito y publicado en 2011 en fanfiction.net.  
> Bueno, siento la necesidad de editar cosas que escribí cuando tenía 17 años y esta es una de esas... Ojalá les guste.

Pociones, estúpidas clases de Pociones. Peter se enfermó por cenar algo que no le hizo bien, así que Pomfrey lo dejó durmiendo en la Enfermería.

Como es usual, James y yo trabajamos juntos en clases pero ante nuestro desbalanceado grupo de Merodeadores, Slughorn le ha asignado otra compañera a Remus, no sé su nombre, ni podría estar seguro de haberla visto antes, pero es una Hufflepuff, es lo que sé y también sé que no deja de coquetearle a mi amigo.

¿Por qué le sonríe así? Lo hace como lo hago yo cuando quiero salir con alguna chica. No, espera, Remus también le sonríe, él no puede caer en su juego, ¿Acaso él se sonrojó? Y puedo ver las mejillas coloradas de ella también; no puede coquetearle de esa manera a mi amigo.

Estoy demasiado molesto, no pienso en nada más y Prongs comienza a golpear mi brazo derecho.

—¡Auch! —Me giro a mirarlo con furia.

—¿Qué hace ese Hufflepuff con Lily? —se queja en un murmuro sólo para que yo lo escuche, puedo notar que suena casi tan furioso como yo me siento.

Pero veo que tiene razón cuando me giro al otro lado y veo a un chico alto de Hufflepuff que está de pie al lado de Lily frente a su caldero, sonriéndole mientras se ayudan con la poción.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? — respondo de mala gana.

—No seas idiota. —Me mira de una forma extraña, espero que no me pida lo que creo que…— ¡Hazlo tú! —Lo hizo.

—Ve tú, tú eres el que está muriendo.— Me encojo de hombros y uelvo a mirar con odio a esa chica, pero luego me fijo que Lily está más cerca de Remus de lo que nosotros estamos, es decir, si voy donde ella podré hacer que me hable o algo—. De acuerdo, le preguntaré.

Me levanto rápidamente, el profesor Slughorn mira un raro reloj de arena mientras un alumno de Hufflepuff le habla. Paso por enfrente de Moony expectante y… No me mira. ¿No me miró? Él siempre me mira, es como si yo tuviera un detector o algo por el estilo, ¡siempre lo hace! Voy aún más furioso hacia Evans.

Me inclino levemente sobre la mesa y apoyo el mentón sobre mis manos, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Black? —pregunta con fastidio, aunque no levanta su mirada hacia mí.

—Me preguntaba que fue de tu amiga… Mar… Mar…

—Mary —me ayuda, levantando finalmente la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pretendías añadirla a la lista?

—¡Mary! No sería tan mala idea; no está tan mal. —Por cierto, no lo está, tiene un cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos brillantes azules que ya habían llamado mi atención alguna vez.

—Bueno, no se ha sentido bien, eso es todo. —Vuelve a mirar su poción, el chico a su lado me mira de mala gana.

—Y, ¿Él es tu nuevo novio? —Lily alza sus cejas sorprendida y definitivamente con ira, siento como esos ojos verdes se clavan en mi cabeza—. Al menos por fin has dejado a Snivellus.

—Severus nunca ha sido mi novio, es mi amigo. ¡Y Mark no es mi novio tampoco! —suelta irritada.

Dejo escapar unas risitas burlescas y vuelvo por el mismo camino a mi asiento. Remus tampoco me miró esta vez. Y creo que doy por confirmado mi odio a esa chica.

Cuando estoy de vuelta en mi lugar, James se veía mucho más contento, probablemente porque toda la clase fue capaz de escuchar lo que Evans había dicho. Y creo que fue gracias a eso que logramos terminar la poción justo a tiempo. Mientras Remus y la chica esa, fueron los primeros en terminarla (bastante raro, ya que él no se maneja tan bien en Pociones).

\--

La siguiente clase de Pociones fue igual de desastrosa y aburrida. Peter estaba de vuelta, obviamente, pero fue emparejado con otro chico de Hufflepuff, que si mirabas con atención, podías notar que se parecían mucho en contextura; bajito, rubio y regordete. Mary, la amiga de Evans había vuelto tambien y siguieron tan trabajando tan unidas como siempre, mientras que Remus y la chica de Hufflepuff por su lado, siguieron dándose esas miradas y sonrisitas molestas, riendo de qué sé yo y sonrojándose cada cierto tiempo. Eran realmente insoportables.

A pesar de que Los Merodeadores estamos generalmente juntos, no he podido hablar con Moony; ha estado leyendo un libro que consiguió en la biblioteca y no nos ha prestado mucha atención. Es algo que la verdad suele ocurrir con él.

Pero finalmente es viernes y luego de la última clase este día, James fue a sus prácticas de Quidditch, y Peter corrió al Gran Comedor, dejándonos a Remus y a mí sin muchas opciones. Decidimos caminar hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, pero en nuestro camino nos encontramos su nueva mejor amiga y su grupito. La chica saludó a mi amigo agitándole la mano de un lado a otro y sonrojándose de inmediato, le miro con tanto desprecio que no me fijo si Remus había vuelto a caer y se sonrojaba también.

Después de eso llegamos a la Sala Común en silencio y Remus se dirige a nuestra habitación sin decir algo más tampoco.

Me dejo caer con un suspiro en una silla vacía al lado de la chimenea (apagada; el calor está siendo insoportable hoy). Comienzo a pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo, intentando entender por qué de repente me siento tan molesto con Moony y esta nueva situación:

Esa chica de Hufflepuff definitivamente quiere salir con mi amigo.

Pero Remus no puede salir con esa chica, ¿verdad? _¿Por qué no, Sirius? Porque no y punto._

Estoy furioso con él, pero realmente no sé por qué.

No le hablo y él tampoco lo hace luego de verla.

Lo peor es que realmente odio a esa chica. Y ni siquiera puedo negar que es bastante atractiva; su rostro pálido, esos ojos grises y su largo oscuro cabello. Bastante atractiva, en serio.

Me molesto aun más. Sé con certeza que mi amigo nunca había besado a alguien y quizá ella había sido la primera.

Pero creo que Remus merece a alguien más, a alguien diferente.

Pero me doy cuenta que simplemente, ¡odio a esa chica!

Estoy enojadísimo y me pongo de pie con brusquedad para ir a la habitación también. Abro la puerta y ahí está él; sentado en la ventana, usando sus rodillas para afirmar su libro. Dejo caer mi bolso en el suelo y cierro la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo? —le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Contarles qué? —No me mira, tiene los ojos pegados en su libro.

—Lo de tu novia —digo y con aquello, puso su libro a un lado; sentándose muy erguido de repente.

—¿Tengo novia? —pregunta sorprendido, alzando una ceja. _Esa no es la forma en la que pensé que reaccionaría._

—No te hagas.

—De verdad no entiendo de qué hablas, Sirius. —Se levanta acercándose a mí, pero para hasta cierta distancia.

—¡Hablo de esa chica de Hufflepuff!

—¿Natalie? —Con que ese es su nombre.

—¡Ella! —exclamo, agitando las manos en el aire. Pero él me mira sonriente— Pensé que ya que somos tus amigos pudiste habérnoslo contado.

—Lo son, pero… —Se detiene de repente y mira por sobre mi hombro, sorprendiéndome cuando habla—: ¿Qué te pasó, Peter?

Me giro de inmediato y ahí estaba Wormtail de pie debajo del umbral de la puerta. _Como una rata,_ no lo sentí llegar.

—Alguno de ustedes, ¿acaso habrá escondido mi varita, de broma, quizás?

—¿Qué? —pregunto de mala gana—. Ese no es nuestro tipo de broma… Aunque... —Remus camina por delante de mí y me empuja suavemente hacia atrás.

—Padfoot, no le esconderás la varita a Snape —Me dice sonriendo—. Y Peter, será mejor que vayas a buscar la tuya antes de que oscuresca

—Sí, iré a recorrer los últimos lugares en los que estuve —responde Peter frunciendo ahora los labios.

Luego de que desapareciera detrás de la puerta, Remus le sigue y la cierra; creo que acaba de sacar su varita, conjura un hechizo que no alcanzo a escuchar pero la guarda antes de volver a acercarse a mí.

—¿Estás saliendo con esa chica? —pregunté entonces, de repente mi furia había vuelto.

—No estoy saliendo con ella. No creo que me guste de esa manera, sólo la veo en Pociones. —Pasó a un lado mío, tomando su libro y volviendo a la ventana, solo que esta vez se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la muralla de piedra.

—Entonces, aún no has besado a nadie —murmuré pensativo antes de siquiera darme cuenta de que lo había hecho—. Quiero decir…

—No, Sirius, aún no. —Remus no parece mostrar alguna expresión y simplemente abre el libro, pero con solo mirarlo puedo notar que no está exactamente leyéndolo.

—Y, ¿alguien te gusta? —le pregunto por curiosidad entonces. En respuesta, sonríe. _Había olvidado lo bien que se veía cuando su sonrisa se torcía_. Siento algo extraño en mi estómago cuando lo hace, pero su mirada sigue en el libro— De alguien debes estar enamorado, supongo. —Estoy de pie a su lado.

—Tal vez lo esté —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Creo que podría estar evitando mi mirada.

—¿Tal vez? Tomo eso como un sí. Vamos, Moony, ¿quién es?

—Es complicado. —Lo miro expectante pero cuando veo que no va a continuar, decido tomar asiento a su lado.

—Pues, comienza a explicar. —Me siento a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y de repente me cautiva su dulce aroma.

—No estoy seguro de saber cómo hacerlo. —Se aclara la garganta.

¿No sabe cómo? Debe ser grave. ¿Se enamoró de una profesora? Pero son todas unas viejas. Tal vez se enamoró de una de mis adorables primas; no, ellas ni deben saber que existe. Entonces… se enamoró de Lily, casi siempre los veo juntos, pero James lo mataría. O se enamoró de alguien a quién no conozco y no sabe cómo contarle que es un hombre lobo.

—Remus, ya hablamos de que las chicas de nuestra edad no tomarían bien lo de tu condición —le digo con tranquilidad, pero él resopla y su sonrisa vuelve—. En unos años más lo…

—No es eso, Sirius. —Ríe; eso es bueno, supongo, o es que acaso está demasiado nervioso.

—Cuéntame qué pasa.

Se queda en silencio por un momento, pero entonces cierra su libro y rápidamente lo deja en el suelo. Parece pensativo cuando levanta su vista, sin mirarme, tomo el momento para ver su perfil, haciendo que note lo perfecto que de repente me parece su perfil; su nariz, sus labios _¿Qué? ¿Sus labios? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sirius Black?_

—Con palabras… no sé si pueda —dice finalmente, girando su cabeza hacia mi lado. El brillo de sus ojos ha cambiado y ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que está pasando— Sirius...

Siempre se ha sentido tan bien escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

No estoy seguro de qué pasa, por qué de repente me siento así de tranquilo cuando sus ojos me miran con tanta intensidad.

Cuando la brisa de la tarde entra por la ventana, vuelvo a sentir su dulce aroma. Remus me sonríe nerviosamente _¡Juro que ya no aguanto su sonrisa!_ Está unos cuantos centímetros más cerca. Sólo hago lo que me nace cuando levanto mi mano, llevándola hasta su cuello donde toco con suavidad su oreja, su nuca, y es entonces cuando Remus me abraza, sus largos brazos cerrándose por mi cintura. Siento las repentinas ganas de esconder mi rostro en su hombro y deseando quedarnos en esa posición por el resto del día, pero cuando Remus se inclina hacia atrás y vuelve a sonreírme, siento cómo el impulso de tomar su rostro ahora con mis dos manos y juntar nuestros labios gana. Lo que él responde con tanta emoción como yo.

_Espera, ¿así de fácil soy? Bastaron unas cuantas sonrisitas para que cayera._

El tierno beso sigue de tal manera que creo que perderé el aliento. Siento que quisiera tocara cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no es algo que me hubiese pasado antes con nadie más. Y de hecho me sorprende lo bien que sienten los suaves labios de Remus en comparación... _Si no es porque sé que es su primer beso, no lo creería._

Nos separamos cansados pero él no quita sus manos de mi cintura. Me sonríe _A estas alturas, d_ _eberían prohibírselo_ , y no dice nada más antes de volver a inclinarse para besarme nuevamente. Esta vez, lo tomo con ambas manos por el cuello y nos tumbamos en el piso alfombrado de nuestro cuarto. Pasó de ser su primer y tímido beso a su segundo y mucho más apasionado beso.

No podría decir cómo dejamos que aquello pasara.

Este beso no dura tanto como el primero porque Remus se ha alejado de mí, apoyando sus manos por sobre mis hombros se levanta. Dejó escapar un gruñido antes de girar la cabeza hasta la puerta, y yo en completa confusión admiro la palidez de su piel y las delgadas cicatrices que decoran su cuello. Remus saca la varita y en silencio murmura un hechizo apuntando la puerta.

Se levanta completamente y agarrando mi brazo, me ofrece ayuda para hacerlo también. Recoge el libro y corre a tirarse a su cama. Me dejó totalmente paralizado frente a la ventana, pero me lanza la última sonrisa justo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

Aparece Peter jugueteando con su varita,

—¿Dónde encontraste tu varita, Pete? —pregunta Remus, tratando de no sonar tan agitado. _Sólo yo sé por qué lo está._

—Peter dejó su varita bajo el árbol que está al lado del lago, donde estuvimos temprano —dice James, quien acaba de aparecer detrás de Peter y camina con sus cosas de Quidditch a su cama—. ¿Qué tal, Padfoot? —Me pregunta con una sonrisa, mi buen amigo, pero estoy demasiado nervioso y confundido por lo que me limito a sólo asentir con la cabeza y a salir corriendo de la habitación; cierro la puerta y descanso unos segundos apoyado en ella— ¿Qué le sucede a Sirius? —lo escucho preguntar.

—Ni idea —responde él… _Remus_.

—Quizás hubo otra discusión con su familia —añade inocentemente Wormtail. Y, _oh n_ _o, Pete, esto es mucho más serio que una de las ridículas peleas en la casa de los Black_.

Vuelvo a correr hasta la Sala Común. La silla en la que estaba sigue vacía y me siento con los codos sobre las rodillas, escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos para intentar tranquilizarme.

Y tal como lo había hecho antes, comienzo a pensar en todo lo que sucede:

Natalie, la chica de Hufflepuff, le coquetea a mi amigo.

Pero a él no le gusta ella… a él le gusta...

De hecho, ya dio su primer beso con…

_Ni si quiera puedo completarlo…_

Pero nunca sentí con nadie más lo que sentí hoy con él.

_Puedo_ decirlo, le gusto a Remus y dio su primer beso conmigo

_Y a ti, Sirius, ¿te gusta también?_

No había sido algo en lo que había pensado alguna vez, pero entre mis amigos, siempre le había puesto más atención a él, siempre quería estar cerca y saber qué hacía.

Y lo cierto era que, yo no estaba furioso con Natalie por coquetearle a mi amigo.

Estaba furioso con Natalie por coquetearle a _mi_ Remus.

**Fin.**


End file.
